Better Than L?
by Insan3 Wr1t3r
Summary: During the Kira case, The Task Force decides to get some help from the world-famous detective H. Who is this person? Is it even a person? How are they Better than L? You can also read my stories on Wattpad (Insan3 Wr1t3r) and/or Quotev (Insan3 Wr1t3r)
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Hi guys and gals! I hope you like my first ever fanfiction! Please comment what you think about this story in the comment section below. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"We have no choice but to call in H," Ruyzaki stated with his usual emotionless voice.  
"WOAH! You mean THE H?!" Matsuda excitedly exclaimed.  
"Umm... Who exactly is H?" Aizawa asked.  
"You mean you don't know who H is?" Ruyzaki questioned, raising his left eyebrow.  
"H is only the MOST amazing detective in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" Matsuda basically shrieked before L had the change to calmly explain.  
"But I thought that L was the best detective?" Chief Yagami said, confused.  
"I am WAY far behind H with knowledge, detective work, etc. I used to work with H when I was back in Wammy's House. You see, no one except 3 people knew about H. Those people are me, Watari and the other caretaker, Roger. Wammy's was an orphanage for gifted children, so I could have a successor. But, before that, they had to find a successor for H. That is me." Ruyzaki explained, brushing his hand through his ebony hair, his coal black eyes showing no emotion (as always) . His eyes were like a bottomless pit of darkness, nothing could make him show any feeling, or so everyone thought.

Suddenly, the screens that the task force were using went pitch black. It stayed like that for a couple of seconds whilst everyone, except L, were running round like maniacs, panicking and trying to figure out what was going on. After a short while, the letter H popped up on the dark screen and a voice that should have belonged to a horror movie spoke.

"Greetings L and task force. I have an answer for you L."  
"And what would that be H?"  
"My answer is..."

* * *

 **Sorry this is a short chapter but this is my first time writing (excuses, excuses)**  
 **ANYWAYS, can you please comment your thoughts about this story and I PROMISE I will read every single one. Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Time for another chapter! Please tell me what you think about this story and I hope you enjoy it ?** **ￂﾠ** **Bye!**

"My answer is..." H slowly started. L could feel the confused eyes on his back as he leaned in closer to the screen, sitting in his unusal crouched position.

"...Yes..."  
L sighed in relief, starting to relax a bit more.  
"Although I will not meet with everyone yet, I have a plan. Unfortunatly, I will have to ask everyone to leave the room, except L. Sorry if this is an inconvenience to any of you but most people don't understand what I am talking about most of the time and I keep carrying on talking, like now. Thank you."

As the task force members walked out of the meeting room and into the kitchen, Matsuda was freaking out and fanboying about hearing H speaking 'directly' to him! "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!My life has been completed!" He excitedly whispered with some other things (that couldn't be heard) to himself.

After the door had been firmly closed, L turned to the computer screen and started the conversation.  
"So, what is this plan H?"  
"Well, as you probally already know, I have been doing my own investagation with the Kira Case and I thought that the most possible suspect is Light Yagami, Son of Detective Superintendent Soichiro Yagami, who will probally be going to To-Oh Collage soon. So, I was thinking..."

After a couple of hours had passed, L and H said farewell and the screens turned back to normal. Ryuzaki called the others back in and explained the plan to them.  
" H and I are going to take an exam to try and get into To'Oh university, so we can keep an eye on the main suspect Light Yagami."  
The chief's face paled once again as he heard his son's name being used in a negative way. He thought that there was no way that his son could be Kira. That just wasn't possible... or so he thought

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoed it! Please comment down below if you have any other ideas for the story or just tell me what you think about it. It would mean alot to me. THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: EARLY CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **P.S. It is the Christmas holidays! Only 4 days to go! I can't wait!**

 **P.P.S. Because I am on a holiday, hopefully I will be able to write a lot more chapters**

 **P.S.S. I have written a couple more chapters in about 3 hours so you will hopefully see all of them today! :P**

L stood outside To-Oh University, waiting for H in his usual baggy white top and jeans. After a couple of minutes, L spotted an average-height, skinny girl who had long, curly brown hair, wide, shining amber eyes, and skin as pale as a piece of white paper, approch him. She was wearing a short-sleeved white top, with a blue and white japanese styled cardigan along with light blue skinny jeans and fluffy black boots. her hair flowed down to about half way down her back and her snowy-white skin reflected the sun off of her, making her look like she was glowing. Once she saw L, she skipped over to him and gave him a bright smile and said,  
"Hey 'Ryuuga'!" She empathized on saying his alias.  
"H," He replied looking at her whilst thinking 'right on time'.  
"Call me Misaki in public now. Anyways, let's start heading towards the opening ceremony, K?" She bubbily stated.  
"Hmm... Yeah."

As the duo approched their seats , next to Light Yagami, people shot Ryuzaki strange looks, including Light himself.

TIME SKIP - TEN MINUTES LATER

"And now for the speeches given by the 3 top students! Tied in second place is... Mr. Yagami Light and Mr. Ryuuga Hideki."  
People clapped for them as they walked up to the stage, Light looking confused as he always came first.

"And in first place is... Miss. Middleton Misaki! Congratulations!"

TIME SKIP - AFTER SPEECHES

L and H had put a special earpiece in their ears (AN: Obvioulsy!) so they could hear what eachother were saying to Light, if they ever came into contact with him. The special thing about the earpiece was that it was so small, you couldn't see it.

Anyways, Misaki was casually walking out of the school, until she was stopped by Light. Misaki quickly glanced at Ryuzaki and gave Light a questioning look.

"Umm... Hey... Misaki?" Light nervously muttered, looking at his shoes.  
"Sup Light! What's up?" Misaki asked, studying Light whilst making sure her earpiece was turned on.  
"Umm... I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go and study at the cafe nearby with me?" He murmered. His palms sweating from nervousness, so he shoved them into his coat pockets. Misaki noticed this (obviously!) and smirked. She was 100% sure that Light had a crush on her.

"Surre! Why not?" She answered.  
Ryuk was, as always, behind Light, continuously demanding for apples and laughing at the scene infront of him.


	4. Chapter 4

At 6:00pm that evening, Misaki gracefully strolled into the 'Chibi Bites' Cafe. As she looked around, Misaki saw tht the walls were a creamy-yellow and the seats had bush-leaves on the top of them. H walked over to Light whilst checking that her ear-piece was still on.  
"Hey Light! How are you?" Misaki bubbily exclaimed.  
"O-oh, I-I'm good! How about y-you?" Light silently cursed himself for stuttering. He never stuttered. Not around anyone. Ever. This was very strange for him.  
"I'm ready for studying!" Misaki happily replied, as she placed her chocolate brown backpack next to her while she sat down.  
"Well, lets get started then!" Light stated as he pulled his laptop and a wad of paper as well as a pen. "Uh... Who are we supposed to reaserch about in Crime Catching (AN: don't know what its a called)?" Light questioned, searching his memory for that answer.  
"Umm... Wasn't it.. uh.. Oh yeah! It was Kira!"  
Light mentally face-palmed, as he forgot because he was Kira. Ryuk just laughed and went off to find some apples.  
"Oh yeah! So Misaki, what is your opinion about Kira?" Light asked, hoping that she was one of his followers.  
"Well, I don't really like what he is doing because he is killing people. I know that it is criminals that he is killing, but criminals are still humans and he is murdering people," Misaki replied, thinking her answer through a couple of times before she spoke.  
Light was upset by her answer but he didn't let that show.  
"What is your opinion Light?"  
"I guess I kind of agree with Kira on this occasion. Even though I know that what you said about him is true, but while he is killing criminals, wars have stopped, people are committing less crimes and the world is becoming a better place."  
"Hmm... I have to disagree with you Light. Some people only steal things to survive. Kira is also making people cower in fear. People are afraid of stepping outside. He is also making the great decectives L and H work really hard on this case and I really love them! They are just so AMAZING!" Misaki dreamily said.

MEANWHILE - AT THE TASK FORCE HQ

Before H had left, she had installed speakers and a micro-phone on some spare ear-pieces, so the task force could listen in on the conversation. H had also brought one of her other successors along. This person happened to be none other than...


	5. Chapter 5

H had also brought her other successor. This happened to be none other than... Beyond Birthday.

He and L were glaring at each other with incredible hatred, which made the tension in the air 1 million times worse.  
"Umm... Shouldn't we focus on the conversation that H and Light are having?" Aizawa asked.  
Beyond ripped his blood-red eyes away from L and huffed.  
"Yes Aizawa-kun." L replied.  
"OMG! You two look SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO similar!" Matsuda exclaimed. "The only difference is your personalities and y-your... your eyes..." he continued, slowing down whilst Beyond stared him down, blood-eyes slashing at Matsuda, making him whimper in terror.  
"Yes yes yes Matsuda! That is strangely correct Matsuda! They even chew their thumbnails and sit in the same position!" Soichiro Yagami weakly laughed.  
"Anyways, Saki is correct. Light Yagami is in fact, Kira." Beyond randomly said. The Chief's face paled, AGAIN.  
"Um... 'Saki'?" L questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, SAKI. She doens't mind me calling her SAKI because she trusts me!" Beyond proudly 'rubbed-in-L's-face'.  
"Uh, Beyond? You said that Misaki was correct in assuming that Light was Kira...?" Aizawa wondered.  
"I can't see his life-span." He simply revealed, like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Life-span?" L asked. "Can you see everyone else's life-spans then?"  
"Yeah. I can also see everyone's full, REAL name as well. Yours is floating above your head right now."  
"And how do you do this?"  
"My eyes."  
"Your... eyes?"  
"Yes my eyes! I have the eyes of a Shinigami! They allow me to see a person's name and life-span as I have already told you."  
"And how do you acquire these 'Shinigami eyes'?  
"I DON'T KNOW. I WAS BORN WITH THEM."  
"Guys... the conversation..."  
"I KNOW" Beyond shouted at Aizawa, who joined Matsuda in the emo corner, after seeing the murderous look in Beyond's eyes.  
"No... Not again..." He whispered to himself, while he pulled some ultra-sharp needles out of his pocket.  
"Beyond, what do you mean not again...?... And what are you doing with those needles...?" Soichiro anxiously queried.

B just ignored him and thrusted the needles into his arm and left them there. Everyone shockingly gasped at him, who, with a smirk, said,  
"what are you all staring at? Let's get to work!"  
So that is what they did.

 **AN: Hey peeps! Hope you like this story! Don't forget to comment your thoughts about it and tell your friends to read this! Sorry that this chapter was basically people talking but everone just has to have at least one chapter like this! Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment! THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

LIGHT'S POV:

"SO, I was thinking, we could split up the work in 2 pieces so we could do 2 things each." I commented.  
"Sure! Could I do the profiling Kira and what he thinks he is achieving by killing people please?" Misaki replied.  
That would leave me with making a background and the 'crimes' that he has commited.  
"OK. That's fine with me."

TIME SKIP - 15 MINS:

"And... DONE!" Misaki happily shouted as she slammed the lid of her laptop down.  
Wait... she's finished already? She is seriously smarter than everyone has been saying!  
Misaki took a bite out of her triple chocolate cake while the waitress set her coffee down. She then took the bowl of sugar cubes and filled the cup up until the cubes started toppling onto the polished table. Then, she took a sip and sighed.

"Umm... Misaki? If you don't mind me asking, how can you drink that?"  
"Well Light-kun, I have to eat and drink things that have a LOT of sugar in them, or if that wasn't the answer you were looking for, I pick up the cup, put it-"  
"The first answer was fine thanks."  
"Oh, that's ok then! So Light, I was wondering wha-"  
Misaki was cut off by her phone ringing. She took it out of her bag and saw the caller ID.  
"I'm sorry Light. I have to answer this."  
"It's fine."  
"Thank you. Hello?"

AN: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is short but I didn't really have a lot of time. Anyways, see you guys later! ( well you know what I mean ) Thanks for reading and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! :D


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hai guys! I... uh... I-I forgot what I was going too say... oops. Oh well! On with the story!

3rd Person POV:

"Hello?"  
"Misaki? This is B"  
"Rue! It's been too long! Why have you suddenly called?"  
"There has been another murder" Misaki's smile turned into a frown. Light was just sitting there like an idiot, not knowing what was going on.  
"Don't forget about the time Saki!" Beyond reminded her.  
"Oh yeah, thanks Rue! See you soon, Bye!" Misaki ended the call and started packing her things back into her backpack.  
"I'm sorry Light, but I have karate club today. You are welcome to come and watch if you want."  
"OK then! I'll come with you!"

After both teenagers had packed all of their things away, had an argument about who would pay (they both paid for their own things, much to Light's disappointment, as he wanted to pay for H's as well), they started their journey to the karate dojo.

Once they had arrived, Light sat in one of the chairs whilst Misaki changed into her gi. (AN: A karate suit is called a gi) About 5 minutes later, Misaki walked out, finishing tying off her old black belt. She then walked over to the sensei (AN: leader of the club) who was just about to begin the lesson. Misaki proceeded to advance to her space and everyone, except the spectators, started the warm-up. After they had finished, the Sensei put everyone in pairs and told them they would be sparing. (AN: Sparing is similar to boxing)

Light eyed the man who would be fighting Misaki. He was HUGE, with many muscles. His snow-white hair stuck up in the air and for some strange reason, he kept repeating the word 'MAN'. (He looks like this : . /fair... )  
After a couple of pairs had finished sparing, Misaki and the man now known as 'Elfman' walked onto the miniature area. Both people got into their stances and waited.  
"3, 2, 1, GOOOOOOOOO!"

Elfman immediately charged forwards, head down, ready to attack Misaki. Misaki just stood there on the defensive, until the last second, where she side-stepped and smashed the palm of her hand into Elfman's temple. This caused him to collapse and lie on the ground, unconscious.  
As Misaki rubbed her hands together, Light sat there, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Sweat was even pouring off his hands and face.  
'I have to stay on this woman's good side...Wait a minute, if I somehow get her to side with me, with KIRA, then maybe we could rule the new world together? That would be perfect, although she has already made it clear that she doesn't like Kira very much. Maybe I could get her to change her mind? No... she probably won't change her opinion of me, for KIRA.' That was what Light was thinking at that moment.

After a couple of hours had passed, Misaki changed back into her plain, long-sleeved, white top and loose, baggy jeans, both Light and herself strolled to the park. They were both sitting on the swings when Light spoke.

"So Misaki..."


	8. Chapter 8

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"Anyways, back at headquarters, Rue Ryuzaki (B) and Ryuzaki (L), were currently /"Hey L, why did you steal my alias?" B 'innocently' /"What do you mean YOUR alias? I just used this name because I wanted to." L rudely retorted /"But it's MY alias!" B /"Umm... what do you mean it's your alias... Beyond?" The chief /"Well, Mr Soichiro Yagami, I have been known either as Beyond Birthday or Rue Ryuzaki, ever since I was at Wammy's House. Now L has decided to use my alias, I don't know whether it's annoying or if I should feel proud that the oh so famous detective L, who I personally really don't care about, is using MY name."br /br /"Hey, Saki had just arrived at Chibi Bites!" Rue pointed out./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"TIME SKIP/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;""And...DONE!" Misaki happily shouted as she slammed the lid of her laptop /"You might think she would say it a bit quieter," L muttered, obviously annoyed because H had made him drop his cake on the /"Hyuk. Hyuk, Hyuk!" Beyond laughed with his Shinigami laugh. That laugh made everyone (except B) freeze , as a chill ran down their /"Hyuk! Hyuk! You should have seen the look on your face L! When you dropped your cake! It was priceless! Hyuk! Hyuk!"br /Because Beyond was laughing so hard, he clutched his stomach in pain, whilst everyone around him looked at him like he was a /br /After Beyond had calmed down, which didn't take very long, he checked his watch and saw it was /"Oh! I'd better call Saki!" B thought /"Why?" L askedbr /"You'll see," Beyond replied as he pulled his blood-red phone. The red was the same colour as his /"Wait...YOU HAVE H'S NUMBER?" Matsuda /"No way Sherlock." B emotionally /br /span style="font-size: 1em;""Hello?" They heard H say./spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;""Misaki? This is B"/spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;""Rue! It's been too long! Why have you suddenly called?"/spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;""There has been another murder"/spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;""Don't forget about the time Saki!" Beyond reminded her./spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;""Oh yeah, thanks Rue! See you soon, Bye!" Misaki stated as she ended the /br /br /br /TIME SKIP: BACK TO H AND LIGHT/spanbr /br /br /br /"So Misaki, I would love to do that again sometime!" Light happily /"Yes, that would be nice!" Misaki replied, equally as /"Hey, I didn't know you were such a good fighter."br /"Oh, I've been going to karate for about 3 years now, so I can defend myself."br /"Oh."br /As they were talking, a shiny black Rolls Royce pulled up in front of the two /"Miss Middleton, are you ready to get back home now?" A young woman asked. "Oh, I didn't realise you were talking to someone."br /"Don't worry! Bye Light! See you on Monday at school!" Misaki said, as she climbed into the back seat of the /"Bye" was all Light could stutter out, before the beautiful car drove out of /br /"Hey Linda!" Misaki said to the skinny blonde woman. Linda wore a black pencil skirt, a white blouse and a black jacket, as well as white socks that went just over her knees and black slip on /"Good evening H" Was the last thing any of them said as Linda drove /br /br /br /BACK AT THE HQbr /br /br /L was eating some strawberry cake as B was helping himself to large handfuls of strawberry jam. The rest of the task force were looking over some files as they heard someone knocking at the /br /*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*br /br /All people inside (including L and B) were confused as to why someone was knocking at the /br /span style="font-size: 1em;"*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*br /br /There it was again. This time Watari got up and opened the door to see...br /span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;""H?!"br /"What's H doing here?" Aizawa /"OH MY GAWD! IT'S H!" Matsuda shrieked as he ran up to H. He then immediately grabbed her hand and started shaking it viciously. "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"br /"... I can see that. Would you mind letting go of my hand please?"br /"Oh, sure." Matsuda replied as a light pink blush dusted his cheeks. "Sorry about that."br /"Don't worry."br /"L, B I have some very valuable information you may need." H emotionally /"And…?"br /"Code 3."br /Both raven-haired boys stared at her in shock. But as soon as it was there, it was /"WHAT?!"br /The task force were just staring at the /"Uh.. Would someone like to fill us in on what you guys are talking about?" Aizawa rudely /"You will find out soon enough. Also, I have another plan…"br / br /TIME SKIP : Brought to you by my / br /After H had told the group her plan, she decided to put it into action. As the main trio (Misaki, L and B) packed their things for school, they had to go through their background /"L, you and B are twin brothers, who have a constant sibling rivalry. Your parents died in a car crash when you were 12 and we all started living together after that. My parents will have died about 2 years before yours died. B and I are best friends but we all get along, despite the rivalry. You can make other things up along the way but don't forget that we all have to know about it very soon after you have said it. This is very important because it could blow our cover. My alias will be Misaki Middleton, L's will be Hideki Ryuuga and B's will be Ryuzakii Ryuuga. Everyone got that? Good."br /About 5 minutes later, the trio walked out the door, grabbing their last things. Some food. L grabbed a strawberry cake, B seized 3 jars of strawberry jam while Misaki snatched some strawberry lollipops. Yes. It was a strawberry day today./p 


	10. Chapter 10

On the way to school, the trio bumped into none other than… Light. Of course it was Light. Who else could possibly be starting to follow them that second. The three knew Light was following them straight away, so they decided they would have a bit of fun.  
"Hey _'_ _Hideki'"_ B smirked, "How's the investigation going?"  
"Very well actually. We have deduced he is here in the Kanto Region."  
Misaki wasn't paying attention and was just wandering with a blank look on her face. She could feel Light's eyes staring at her and she didn't like it. It was like he was a **_stalker_**.  
Without turning around, Misaki said "Hey Light, I know you're there."  
Said man sighed and walked up to them.  
"Hey Misaki, Hideki and…. Uh…. Who are you..?"  
"Light! This is my best ever friend Ryuzaki! Ryu, this is Light he will be in our class."  
"Wait… He's gonna be in our class?"  
"Yep! He's transferring!"  
"Oh… Ok then…." Light replied to Misaki as he eyed the strange new man suspiciously. He looked too much like Hideki for his liking. Maybe they were related? He would have to find out later.

 **TIME SKIP** **–** **Brought to you by Ryuk's love for apples.**

Before anyone (except Misaki) realised it, they were walking through the gates into the University.  
"Well, see ya in class Light!" Misaki bubbly shouted as they separated paths.  
The detectives made their way to the front office so Rue (B) could get his timetable.  
"Oh! You must be the new kid.. uh… Ryuzakii Ryuuga!"  
"That's me." Said raven-head emotionally stated, shocking the old receptionist, as she handed him his schedule. After that, they walked off and realised they all had the same lessons. The two boys slowly turned to face Misaki.  
"What? I may have hacked into the computer system and changed our lessons but come on! I thought we were all friends!" She whined.  
"Homeroom is going to start in 5 minutes guys."  
"We are almost there. No need to worry Ryuzakii!"  
They got there with 2 minutes to spare.

 ** _TIME SKIP:_** **Brought to you by Light's potato chip scene XD! (I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!)**

"Finally! That was the most boring thing in my life!" B droned.  
"I know. Tell me about it." H sarcastically responded.  
"Hey, how about we all go and tell each other about our past before we arrived at the orphanage!?"  
"Ok! We shall do it at my place at 9:00pm tonight. You should know where I live"  
"Sure. See you at 9 then!"

 ** _TIME SKIP:_** **Brought to you by L's love for sweet things**

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
"Hey L! You are the last one here."  
As H and L wandered into the living room, they sat down on their usual chairs (When they went to H's house)  
"Soo… I'll go first then…" B started.


	11. Chapter 11 B's Memories

I will never forget that day.

Blood…hatred...sorrow…anger…

…No, no matter how long I live; no amount of time will dull the images that have been burned so thoroughly into my memory. The day I saw my mother die.

I was born to a beautiful Japanese woman. She had deep blue eyes and long, shiny black hair that was always soft to touch. I can't remember her name, even though she raised me alone- my father had left us.

Now, before any of you get the wrong idea, let me assure you right here that my mother and father were very much in love with each other and I only ever heard kind words about him. They had not separated because they wanted to at all- on the contrary; they were forced to separate against their will.

Now, I did not have ordinary parents anymore than I had an ordinary childhood. For starters, my eyes as most know, are blood red- the eyes of a Shinigami…

…my fathers eyes…

My mother told me to be proud of them… that they were mothing to be ashamed of…  
Most of you are thinking that at the moment that my father was a Shinigami, but you are wrong. When my father was born, he was given his eyes by a Shinigami that thought it would be fun to curse him. At the moment, my memory is less than perfect at the moment because I don't want to remember this at all.

When my parents met, my mother was not afraid of my father like most people who saw him were. They started chatting to each other, met each other on a regular basis and eventually fell in love.

Love is so strange. It can be used cruelly or be used to lie. But it can also be a good thing. It confuses me greatly.

Not long after, someone came and took my father away…

A couple of months later my mother found out she was pregnant with his baby…me…

She never married. She never dated another man. Her family scorned her and relatives constantly enquired about the identity of the father of her child. To escape this, he moved away from Japan, to a quiet, small town in England.

During the time we were in England, we had a neighbour who was prone to random fits and paranoia. I'm afraid that I can no longer remember his name either. Everytime I passed his house, he pointed to me and called me the Devil's child, devil boy.

I told my mother about this and she became frightened, but I don't know why- she never told me. Despite this, he took no action against us and life went on as usual, until my fifth birthday.

That day…the day that I will never forget…

I was playing in my room with my toys, as small children do. Then I heard pounding. The front door opened. I heard raised voices, then an earth-shattering, blood-curdling scream. I jumped up and ran to see what the matter was. The screams continued, rising in pitch and volume.

I found my mother and the neighbour in the kitchen. My mother was covered in blood, the neighbour stabbing her though, continuously with a knife.

"Take this you bitch!" he spat. "You demon whore! You slut!"

"Mummy, nooo!" I screamed. The man looked at me, a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"Watch this, _devil boy_ ," he said, smiling wickedly. I was frozen in abject fear and the most primal terror.

I don't...wanna die…please, don't kill me! I don't wanna die! I thought.

"Watch as your whore of a mother dies. She'll go to Hell, where all of your stupid family belongs!"

He cackled. He was truly mad.

"You're next, _devil boy_."

"NO!" I shrieked. He came up to me with the blood-soaked butcher knife. He got me, once though, the right fore-arm. To this day, I have a deep scar there, a painless reminder of a past full of heartache.

I don't know how I did it. I'm not even sure what I did but, somehow I got the knife away from the man. I turned it around, cutting my own hands in the progress. Then I ran. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. I ran through streets and streets, past hundreds and thousands of people, but no one noticed me. Well, some of them might have, but none of them actually acknowledged me. They walked past me like I wasn't even alive. I was starting to regret running away. Maybe I should have let him kill me… I stopped moving and signed. Then I heard a voice,  
"Hello there young man! Where are your parents?" The man had a kind face, but he looked rather old.  
"They… they're dead Mr." I whispered, tears sliding down my cheeks.  
"Why don't you come with me? I have an orphanage that welcomes children like you."  
I considered that consequences of going. I had nowhere else to go and if I did go with him, with that kind face of his, he wouldn't have the heart to harm me in any way.  
"Ok..."

"I guess its my turn now..."


	12. Chapter 12 L's Memories

p data-p-id="93ed7e3afd88e52192ec96e4f23bfb00"I heard a echoing screech from the end of the corridor. It sent shivers up my spine. I just knew it. My mother was being abused. I tried to fall back to sleep but that scream had stained my mind. I start to get out of the bed and walk towards my door. The pitch black corridor had scared the living day lights out of me. I faced my child-like fears and walked down the un-lit walkway. My mother started to whimper in pain as she lost her energy for help. "You better admit it, Akira." He screamed. I backed down slowly but stood on a yellow rubber duck. It echoed the hall and my abusive father was coming. I ran as fast as I can to my room. I locked my door and dragged all of my heavy items toward the door. I snuggled back into bed, pretending to be asleep."YOU BRAT! How dare you come out your room!" He bellowed. I backed away to my wall but he was edged closer each second. My mother ran to my room "Honey! Don't hurt him. Please!" She cried helplessly. I could feel his angered breath on my skin. "Mommy?" I cried. The next thing I know, I was on the floor. My cheek burned bright red and stung worse than a bee. Hot tears streamed my face and I cried loudly. My mom cuddled me to stop my cries. He stormed out the room, leaving only us in the dark. "Don't worry, as soon as I divorce him very thing will be okay." She whispered in my ear. Her voice comforted me and sent me straight to sleep. She smiled gently at my tiny body. She put me into bed and tried to find that man. But something didn't feel right. Somewhere in the pit of my stomach told me that nothing would be okay./p  
p data-p-id="10142839df0667c090ccd72331fa6246"Later that night, I didn't feel safe, so I silently tip-toed out of bed, dragging my thin black blanket, 3 of my black pillows and my chocolate brown teddy bear that my mom had brought for me on my 2nd birthday, which was 2 years ago. Once I had reached my wardrobe, I slowly pulled it open, hoping that it didn't creak. It didn't. Phew. I then crawled to the very back, behind all of my fathers furry coats, paper and stationary that he never uses. I closed the door, making sure that none of the possessions that I had brought in with me were caught in the door or outside on the floor. I then made a make-shift bed for myself and held my teddy close. I had named him Freddy. I still remember the time when my mom gave him to me. She would show me the wonders of the world everyday and she would praise me for my intelligence. Those happy thoughts sent me to sleep with a smile on my face. That nap didn't last long though./p  
p data-p-id="f13b17a9b8b4d2ede815ebeba00ac6a9"Not too long after I had fallen asleep, my mom had found my /"Honey, I need to talk to you."br /Maybe she shouldn't have told him what she did at that time. He was irritable. He wanted /"What is it?" He snapped. br /"Umm.. I was wondering, because your son and I, we aren't happy, so I wanted to ask you if we could get divorced"br /"I'm sorry. I must have heard you wrong. emWHAT/em did you say?" He venomously spat, holding his forehead it his right hand and his right elbow leaning on the desk. br /"I said I wanted to get divorced." She replied, gaining more /"Well, maybe you should go to your grave emearly/em then!" He drew a meat knife out from his desk draw (what was it doing in there, I don't know) and loomed over her, like a skyscraper over a fly. My mom backed way in fear, until she had her back pressed against the wall. She was trapped./p  
p data-p-id="0d56632d7541e882cd8190aedda9dd7d"A blood-curdling scream woke me from my slumber. emWas that my imagination? /emI thought to myself. I apparently it wasn't. I heard it again, but this time it was followed my a splat. I didn't want to move, but it seemed like my legs had a will of their own. They guided me and Freddy to the murder scene. My mom was laying lifelessly on the carpet, with her right arm over her stomach and the left one lying horizontally outwards. She had dark red holes on her body, that we surrounded my lighter red patches. Her once joyful, sea-blue eyes were now a dull grey and her ash-black hair was covered in blood. Above her, my father was laughing like a lunatic and his face looked like one a psycho would possess. I was terrified./p  
p data-p-id="4250726f365f74ad0c8d7a06552f726a""Run"/p  
p data-p-id="8f2f1c1daddc3626565b31b62e23d126"I didn't know who told me to, but I ran. I ran out of the house. I ran down the street. I ran out of the town. I did this al, with Freddy. One day, I woke up in one of those huge rubbish bins, like I usually did. I opened the top and steeped out, with Freddy held tightly in my hand. It was then that I met Watari. He told me that I could come with him, that he had a place for me to stay. I didn't have anywhere else to go so I agreed. Nothing could be worse that what I had witnessed at 4 years old.../p 


	13. Chapter 13 H's Memories

p data-p-id="97d833b82c649c740ced0219e48f4969"It all started when I was born. I was a strange child, but my family cared for me anyway. When I was 2, I had the brain of a 22 year old. I could already speak, walk, fight, cook (I wasn't allowed to very much though) style my unusually long hair, that came up to the middle of my back, and most other things. I was always happy, and I had the best friends in the world. My closest friends were called Daisie, Shula and Caitlin. Daisie had short, light brown hair, and green eyes whereas Caitlin had shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes while the dark, shoulder-length brown hair and green eyed girl was named Shula. Everyday we would play video games and do role playing. It was the best back then. Before the... emnightmare/em began. We were at one of my parents friends party, writing a song for school. We were excited, too naive. br /"Hey, why don't we add the line 'emvisions of last time'/em?" Shula /"Yeah! Then we can add 'emflashed inside my mind/em' " I added. br /"Oh! Oh! Maybe then it can go 'emI'm scared, oh well/em' " Daisie /"Then maybe 'emand I'm pretty sure there's a big creeper, right there!'/em "Caitlin suggested. br /"Guys, this minecraft song is going to be the best." I declared. br /"We know!" They all replied. br /Suddenly, screams were heard throughout the house along with gun shots. All of us were petrified as we noticed footsteps slowly getting /"Come on guys, we have to go. emNOW." /emI sternly whispered to them. I pulled on their jacket sleeves and they snapped out of it. We all creeped round the house, aiming for the back /"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING IN HERE?" A man /"RUN!" Shula shrieked, her voice full of terror. Caitlin stayed, her legs glued to the floor in fear. The rest of us turned round the corner as a emBANG/em followed by a screech rang through the house. Daisie fell to her knees and sobbed, for her best friend had just been murdered. Shula and I rotated to help her, but when she came into view, a bullet was jammed into the middle of her forehead, sticking out as blood circled around her. Shula was /"GO!" She bellowed at me as her legs gave way and she started throwing up violently. A man came and ripped her off the floor by her neck and she turned her face towards me mouthed 'emrun' /emand smiles faintly at me. I nodded, tears streaming down my face as I ran from the house./p  
p data-p-id="e8aa61a010399e93625234e678d6a312"After a couple of hours of running from the house, I collapsed and cried onto my knees. emHow could I abandon my friends and family /emand emI really am a monster/em were the thoughts in my mind. br /"Hello young one, what is the matter?" A kind voice asked me. I lifted my head and my eyes met with kind light-blue /"Everything"br /"Why don't you come to my orphanage?" He held his elderly hand to me and I took it, after thinking about the consequences. Nothing could be worse than that day.../p 


	14. Chapter 14 Christmas!

**A/N: Hey reader-chan! ThiS is my** ** _CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! I hope you like it! Sorry that it is a day late..._**

 **\- Holly / Insan3 Wr1t3r**

H's POV:

I was currently delicately placing glittering ruby-red tinsel on my Christmas Tree, making sure it was symmetrical. So far I had covered my whole house in green and red decorations. It looked beautiful. Earlier this morning, I had brought refreshments for the guests that were coming round my house. It was going to be an amazing Christmas party! L, B, Light, Light's dad, Matsuda and Aizawa were coming. Light had joined the task force 2 days ago, so we were going to pretend that they were part of L's cousins. I hope that they don't mess up during the party...

Light's POV:

I was straightening out my bright red Christmas jumper that was decorated with an emerald coloured Christmas Tree while the sleeves the neckline were outlined with white, as I waited for my dad to put on his.  
"Let's go now Light"  
We shouted our farewells to my mum and Sayu as we locked the door behind us and sat in the car. I repeated L's plan in my head.

 ** _Flashback_**  
"Misaki told me that she is going to arrange a Christmas Party for us and if we would like to, we could bring some people with us." L started. This means that all of us are going. Light, you will be going because you are her _friend_ and you will invite your father along with you. I will be coming and Aizawa and Matsuda will pretend to be my cousins. Now, because B is my 'brother' this will mean those two will be his cousins as well. So, is everyone ready?"

 ** _End of flashback_**

Still Light's POV:

After we had met up with L, Ryuzakii, Watari, Aizawa and Matsuda, L phoned Misaki and informed her that we would only be about 5 minutes.  
"So, what have you got Saki?"

I did a small flinch, as the person who spoke surprised me.

"You will see soon" I replied, turning my head 90 degrees only to meet with the ruby-red eyes of Ryuzakii. His shirt was a shade of red, that matched his eyes. Like mine, his was outlined with a snow white, but his was fluffy.

"So, Ryuzakii-"

"Call me Ryu."

"Um... Okay? Anyway... Ryu-"

"Guys, we are here." L interrupted, pushing past Light to knock on the door.

 _*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

"Hi! Come in!" Misaki greeted as she stepped to the side slightly, to let everyone in. After the brunette had closed the dark oak door, we all followed her though the overly decorated hallways, into the living room.

"So, hello! I am Misaki!" Who are you?" She introduced herself to the elder people.

"Hello! I am Soichiro Yagami, Light's father."

"I'm Matsuda!"

"My name is Aizawa."

"It's lovely to meet you all! Hideki and told me a lot about you Aizawa and Matsuda!" Misaki grinned a cute childish grin and waved her hand slightly. She was wearing a navy-blue sweater that had a fluffy white reindeer on it. On the reindeer's face, it owned a large, red nose, that was made out of red sequins. The antlers were a fluffy, light brown antlers. Her long silky hair was plaited and wrapped around the back of her head, with loose bits in front of her ears. This hairstyle reminded me of Princess Leia, from Star Wars. She also had loose, baggy jeans on, as well as black socks. She had no makeup on. She looked really cute in it.

"So, who wants to play a game?" The brunette asked.  
"Okay"  
"Ya"  
"Sure"  
"How about we play 10 games of Trivial Pursuit Party edition?" I suggested.  
"I'm up for that! Who else wants to play it?" Misaki responded.  
Everyone nodded, showing that they were fine with that one. I smirked to myself. I had never lost a game of Trivial Pursuit, in any edition! Get ready to be beaten by _Kira!_  
"I've got it now! Let's get it set up..."

 ** _TIME SKIP:_** **Brought to you by the Christmas Spirit!**

Still Light's POV:

 ** _Final Scores:_**  
 ** _1st - Misaki_**  
 ** _2nd - Ryu, Hideki, Light_**  
 ** _5th - Mr Yagami_**  
 ** _6th - Aizawa_**  
 ** _7th - Matsuda_**  
I can't believe that I lost! But I never lose anything! I munched on some turkey, just as... 2 pugs and kitten came in?! What were they doing in here?  
"Zeref, Sting, Rogue, what are you doing up?" Misaki questioned the animals, walking over to them.  
"Wait, are they your pets?" Matsuda asked.  
"Yes!"  
"What are their names?" My dad added.  
"The kitten is called Zeref, the black pug is Rogue and the blonde pug is called Sting. If you are wondering, they used to be my favourite characters from an anime when I was much younger." Misaki answered as the lighter pug, Sting, ran over to L and the Zeref went over to Ryu. Zeref decided to curl up in a ball on Ryu's lap and go to sleep while Sting rubbed his face against L's hand as he was being stroked. The other pug, Rogue, stayed by Misaki's side and followed her around, like he didn't trust someone that was in the room. As soon as I thought that, he shot a couple of glares my way, confirming that he didn't trust of like me.  
I shot a glance at my watch and saw how late it was getting.  
"I think that we should start swapping presents now" L and Ryu synchronised, scowling at each other when they had finished their sentence.  
"Okay!"  
We all grabbed the bags which held out presents and swapped them. As Misaki handed hers to Aizawa and Matsuda, she said  
"I didn't know what to get you because I don't know you, so I went with something that I hoped that you might like"  
"Yeah. That's the same with us" they replied.  
I hope that she likes my gift.

 **AN: hey guys! Hope you have all had a** ** _fantastic_** **Christmas! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

p data-p-id="879f8186a8a1283f8808960b0f391919"span style="text-decoration: underline;"H's POV/span/p  
p data-p-id="0f0075a0b0892764d9862e22b852bdd4"It was a peaceful Saturday morning, the orange-yellow sky was illuminating my living room as I lounged on the cream sofa, a fluffy red blanket draped across my legs. I sipped at y glass of ice-cold water and sighed. My kitten, Zeref, was sleeping on my legs, while my pugs were next to me. As I set the glass down on the oak coffee table that was just to the right of me, my phone buzzed./p  
p data-p-id="40bc23ad21ba9f76306dbdfc39bbb3f9"em'Hey! We have found some info for the Kira case and I was wondering if you wanted to talk to us on your laptop/embr /em-/emstrongemL/em/strongem'/embr /em'Sure. Why not? I'll be online in a sec...'/em/p  
p data-p-id="38ebc1b1870e202582dfab3658b028d8"I gently moved Zeref off of my lap and set him back down onto the warm space of the blanket. I then stretched and turned my laptop on. As soon as it booted up, I got a call from L. Before I answered it, I made sure that the voice-scrambler was on and the screen was off. br /"Hello?"br /"H, there is a second Kira."br /"Huh? I know. I'm not stupid you know! Uh, there seems to be a new person that I have not met yet. Hmm... Caramel brown hair and brown eyes... Ah! You must be Light Yagami!"br /"Umm... Yes... Uh... How did you know?" Light asked, /"L" I simply /"Oh"br /I had to make sure that Light did not know that I was 'emMisaki/em'. It's not like he would be able to find out my true name anyways. I had used alias' ever since I can remember and I can remember everything I see since i have a photographic memory. But, photographic memories are not always good...br /"I will talk to you later once I have found more info." I talked into the voice scrambler and calmly closed the top of my laptop and rubbed the sides of my head with my fingers. I got up and read through all the files to try and find something... Important. I turned the delicate paper in my pale hands and gasped. I had found something.../p  
p data-p-id="5779f18b37df8414d12d6a7a5469ab0d"strongAN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I am having bad writers block at the moment so if I don't update in a while then I am just trying to write the next chapter. Don't think that I am dropping the story! Thanks for reading. Bye!/strong/p 


End file.
